


Statement of Old Woman Josie, Or Josie Ortiz, Regarding her Angels

by transangelic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), im only on ep 45 of nightvale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transangelic/pseuds/transangelic
Summary: S- Statement of Josie Ortiz, regarding the Angels inhibiting the town of Nightvale, located- location unknown. Um- Statement recorded live from subject June 23rd, 2016. Recording by Martin Blackwood, Assistant to Peter Lukas, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.Statement begins....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Statement of Old Woman Josie, Or Josie Ortiz, Regarding her Angels

**Author's Note:**

> im currently obsessed with both nightvale and magnus and this idea came to me this morning, and i had to write it! i wrote it in basically an hour so i apologize for any mistakes! hope you enjoy
> 
> p.s: i had it in the unofficial transcript website font and formatting but i forgot abt the ao3 only one font thing >:(

#####  [TAPE CLICKS ON]

####  **MARTIN**

S- Statement of Josie Ortiz, regarding the Angels inhibiting the town of Nightvale, located- location unknown. Um- Statement recorded live from subject June 23rd, 2016. Recording by Martin Blackwood, Assistant to Peter Lukas, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. 

Statement begins.

####  **JOSIE (STATEMENT)**

I don’t know if you’ve ever seen an angel in person. They are far from human, but simultaneously very close. They travel in packs, and are prone to anger. They do not use their wings as often as you may think, but keep them groomed and pristine. Each one is named Erika, with a K. You can  _ only  _ address them as such. They will not answer to you otherwise. ( _ pauses) _

#####  [MARTIN IS SILENT IN THE BACKGROUND, LISTENING. WE HEAR THE CREAK OF A CHAIR, LIKE SOMEONE IS LEANING FORWARD.]

#####  **JOSIE** ** _(CONT’D)_**

I was 8 years old when I first encountered an Angel. It was late at night, and it was dark. I had been sleeping, and was awoken by a glowing, white light outside my window. I had padded over to the window, and I saw it. There was a light, a light that shifted and flickered from nothingness into what could be interpreted as a human form. I now know angels can have hair, and usually do, lengths of blonde, shining strands, reminiscent of a halo they may have once had. This one did not, though. It was tall, almost 10 feet I would say. It tilted what could be called a head, and through the screen of my window, it’s slender, radiating hand passed me a pen. A contraband item! Then, the angel vanished, with a  _ blip _ . I remember looking around frantically, then… then I hid the pen under my mattress. Little me, I was so scared of being caught with it! 

#####  [SHE LAUGHS, REMEMBERING, REMINISCING.]

( _ inhale)  _ I did not see an angel again till I was 60. That is, in person. 

#####  [WE HEAR THE SOUND OF RINGS TAPPING, THEN SETTLING ON A TABLE.]

#####  **JOSIE** ** _(CONT’D)_**

Signs and messages were frequent throughout my life. Nightvale has a very high disappearance rate, and I have somehow never had any type of near-death experience of any sort. 

#####  [WE HEAR THE SOUND OF FABRIC SHUFFLING, AND THE CREAK OF A CHAIR.]

#####  ( _intensely_ ) Those are _very_ common in Nightvale. 

I saw other things, such as numbers repeating, the occasional glowing light bulb, the divine light filling my home. 

It was May 3rd, 2012, when I had another encounter. This was also the last, you could say, as they have stayed with me since. I was walking home from my sanctioned weekly serving of Big Rico’s Pizza, and I felt a, a- _ presence  _ behind me. I should note that angels are incapable of gender. Their voices, if they choose to have one, are indeterminate of any specification or trait to the human ear. 

Just when I was about to turn around, I felt the heat I had felt so, so many years ago touch my shoulder, tapping it. I turned. The angels lurked over me with their large stature, shading me from the desert sun beating down. The angels do not have eyes, or at least, they are not visible, but I could feel their gaze upon me. I felt, ( _ pause _ )  _ understood.  _

The angels, there must have been about 5 of them, followed me to my house. They have lived there ever since. We go for groceries together, they tell me things, and we live in unison together. They help me, but they talk with other Nightvale citizens as well. 

They do not do that very often, though. Together we have found most citizens don’t like living with the realization they are angels, or will become angels. Or, will never become angels. They have left people weeping into their phone receivers, or breaking down in the middle of the Ralph's. You will weep, but not out of sadness. It is to be known that angels are bringers of something deeper than sadness. They bring with them the feeling of warmth, of a starving thing inside of you finally fed. 

The angels are very nice to me, and I don’t see why the  _ government (said mockingly) _ will not let them be acknowledged. 

The angels have helped me with many things. We gossip. They write poetry, and they love to bowl, too. Lights glow more intense when they are around, which makes for many lightbulbs and streetlights in need of repair when they burst. Their tallness is very helpful as well. When they break light bulbs, it is easy for them to reach above. I feel their divine light surrounding me everyday, even here, and I am grateful for it. 

####  **MARTIN**

Ah! Okay. S- Statement Ends. You know, my mother always believed in angels. She would tell me about how they would save us both, come from heaven, sent to protect, or whatever. 

#####  [HE SAYS THIS IN A POLITE CHEERFUL TONE, THAT IS TINGED WITH BITTERNESS.]

#####  **JOSIE**

Is that So? 

#####  [WE HEAR HER PUSH HER CHAIR IN AND LEAVE.]

#####  [TAPE CLICKS OFF]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at @ irlmartin!


End file.
